Welcome to Silent Hill
by DustyDinosaur
Summary: How did I get here? Where is here? With nothing more than a map, I'm on my way. Currently writing a new chapter... Yes, yes, it's been ages Whoops. Anyway, yeah, up soon.
1. Welcome to Silent Hill

Okay.

I don't own Silent hill.

I don't own any characters in silent hill.

Etcetc.

Sorry for any mistakes.

If you read, please review.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue.**

The bang. The bang which ended the screaming from the rusty bed post. The rust bedpost which grazed her hands and wore away the rope. She was cheap. She loved it. But it was just a bang, literally, with too many circumstances.

**And end.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You want to know how I, Dustil Harrison, became perched on top of the observation hill? Is it weird that I don't know? I don't remember? It was quiet, and yet the peace of looking over Toluca, I felt empty. I didn't just feel empty, but I felt like all my emotions and memories had left me. Memories are powerful things, and unfortunately, I was damned to one which would haunt. No matter what I did… Maybe splashing water around my face again would help. My legs automatically carried me into the bathroom which lay beside the dirt path. I entered and the smell of copper over came my dried up face. I shook my head, rushing into the cubical.

I was sitting at home before I came to this peaceful place. I was sitting on our red couch, that is my wife and I, watching the television. I brought the slightly warm glass to my lips, closing my eyes before slurping down some more tea. Upon placing the cup back down on the table I sighed. The television had went off. This happened lot since two years ago, before my wife and I married. We were living together, but she was away on a business trip. That was when the bang took part, and when I suddenly realised my life would change. I never really imagined the TV to be connected to anything but cables and wires and perhaps eroded plastic. However, as I got up and brushed past the table to get past, the door knocked. The table was set close to the couch when I sat on it, because I was just another young man whom liked to rest his feet. I shuffled to the door, brushing my hand through my hair to remove strands from my eyes. I called out, and no one answered. The knock came across once more, but when I looked out the peep hole, there was no one there. I shook my head. Damn kids. We merely lived in an apartment, so the journey from the door to the sitting area didn't take long. When I returned, the TV was flickering without any sound. Knocked came from the door again, but before I could shout out, or move, the TV sound came back on and apparently the programme I was watching was over. The TV flickered off, again. We really did need a new one, I thought, walking mindlessly over to it. Getting on my knees in front of it, I sighed, tapping it on the side. I smiled, my dumb yet smart mind finally pulling through. The reception was bad, fuzzy, but at least there was a picture. The fuzzy picture slowly left the screen and that familiar red door with the numbers '121' placed on it appeared. Knocking. Coming from where? It sounded like my door. Like the T.V. Of course it sounded like both… My front door opened, my head spinning in the general direction of it, however the wall obscured my view. Seeing nothing, my head turned back to the T.V, the yellow walls which should be in my hallway were black with splatters of red. I stumbled to my feet, backing from the T.V before a strong wind whipped round the wall. It caught me unaware, a chill shivering down my spine before I looked in the direction the wind came from. From the corner of my eye I could see the T.V change once again. A message, being drawn, formed on the black wall which didn't resemble mine in the sense it was black, not yellow. 'Room 121. Wood side apartment.' With those words on the screen in a dull red, I fell to my knees before my stomach.

I left the cubical before heading to the sink. That, unfortunately, didn't explain everything. How did I get here? Where was here…? Wood side… what? That's the only thing I remember from yesterday. I woke up this morning with a headache and sat here for two hours, glaring into the lake of Toluca. I did once go to the metal gates locked under the bridge. With no luck on opening them, I returned to the wall, sitting once again cross legged on the cold brick, staring into the gleaming water which reflected the sunlight and bounced off, making the lake look tiny particles of crystal. Now, leaning on the sink, I was into the third hour of being in this place. I stared at the rigid man in the mirror, the one with the pale skin and darkened eyes. I looked and I wished it wasn't me. But it was. Of course it was me. With another sign, I turned on my heels. I blinked, glancing back into the cubical. There, sitting on top of the toilet, lay a bag. The same cubical I once throw up in to. I cautiously walked over, looking from the bag to bathroom entrance before back to the black bag. I picked it up, though it was surprising light. I groaned, setting it back down. I wanted to turn around and walk out, but curiosity and wonder lead my nimble hands to the zips and before long I was pulling the top apart and sliding my hand in. At first, I felt nothing but the material the sturdy rucksack was made from. That was, however, before my hand reached the bottom and coating the bottom lay a piece of paper. I pulled it out, but the dim lighting of the confusing bathroom didn't allow me to read it. Bringing the bag with me, and the paper, I quickly headed to the entrance, retaking my place on the brick wall.

My watch bleeped 10am. The sun shone on the paper which I interpreted to be a map. I folded the map twice so it now took form of a square. I slipped it into my right pocket of my black cords, swinging my legs before jumping up from the wall. My mind retraced what the map said and shown. It looked like a town, but one that I knew nothing of. Apparently I could go down Wiltse road to get into the town and alternately head for the apartments from there. The town… What town… I brought the map back out, opening it up, and there, on the back of the illustrated side, in bold, red letters, said "Welcome to Silent Hill."


	2. The graveyard

Sorry this chapter is a bit rushed, but there isn't much to say.

Also, I forgot to mention, this story is kinda based more on Silent Hill Two than any other.

My friend complained about the length of paragraphs so... here's chapter two.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My curious nature lead my feet to tread on the dirt path. The path was long, trees swaying in the light wind at either side of it. The branches could almost be interrupted as arms with a sinister motive, but this is coming from me; a man who, 24 hours ago, lay in bed. Now look at me… With nothing more than a map, I found myself walking down a set of stone steps which had begun to erode away, making them uneven. After stumbling down the ten steps, my black converse found themselves once more on the familiar dirt path. The trees, still blowing, blocked out the sun, unfortunately. This made it difficult to not stumble, or fall over, due to the rough terrain I had to travel down just to reach the town.

Ten minutes. That's how long it took before I reached two steel gates. Was this it? I didn't know, but the only other way to go was back up to the bathroom and the wall. And this apartment… Before exactly realising what I had done, the gate in front of me swung open and my hands returned to their original place down by my side. I peered in before finally sliding past the gates, but my eyes failed to translate anything they took it. No, there were no trees in this open ground, but then again there was no sun light. So what was the explanation for the darkness in this area? I glanced behind me, but the road behind me looked heavenly compared to what lay through the gates. Well, there was no going back now…

I got back onto my feet. My knees now had a brown patch. The brown patch which once covered up a lifeless body. "Here lies Mary. Great-" Is what was read on the stone. But a stone can only last so long, and such it is a great representative for a grave. The stone had worn away, so I couldn't make out the last of the inscription. It didn't matter, though, I could still figure out what it was. I glanced around the rest of the yard, and at a superficial glance, the gravestones appeared to be evenly spaced out.

It was strange how once inside the graveyard, the darkness had lifted. It wasn't bright like it had been up on the hill, but now it wasn't blindingly dark. The ground held home to a light mist, which was strange for this time of year. The only reason I wasn't at work yesterday is because of the time of year – summer – and fortunately for us teachers, we get two months off. But what could two months off do when I would be stuck in this unknown place. Quite frankly, I thought as I walked to the opposite side of the yard I had entered, when I find someone in this town, they will have a lot to answer.

By the time I reached the gate I was due to walk through, I couldn't see my feet in front of me. The mist was growing thicker, unless it was my imagination, but I figured it was better than being in the darkness. I was undergoing that uneasy feeling; the one you get when you're merely a teenager and you believe that everyone is looking at you. No, it isn't called narcissism, more along the lines of paranoia. Often, between moving from Mary's grave to this gate, had I turned around due to the thought of hearing things, but upon seeing nothing, my focus always returned to my objective. Maybe, however, my sense of sight couldn't be trusted at such a time. First the light, then the gradual darkness and now the ever growing mist surrounding my feet. Maybe I was just waiting to wake up… Or maybe this nightmare had just begun.


	3. No longer alone

I shoved strands of brown hair from my green eyes vigorously. It felt like I had been walking down this goddamn road forever. The white stripes which separated the road into two equal sides were no longer, or if they did exist they were so faint that I could not see them through the fog. The feeling that joined me in the graveyard still lingered inside of me and no matter what I tried to shade it off, it only seemed to make things worse.

My watch bleeped 11am. I'd been travelling for an hour, now, and still I had not met any other living person. This road, too, seemed to drag on. The fog, or mist, or what ever it was, was now bad enough to obscure my vision. Yes, I could still see in front of me, but I couldn't do it with as much ease as I would have liked, due to the fact I was travelling down an unknown road with no signs of life. For some reason, however, it didn't bother me. I knew I had to go on – I knew that I would find the answers.

"Sanders street – next left." The blue sign, clinging to the right hand side of the road, said. "Sanders street…" I mumbled, reaching into my pocket. As familiar as it sounded, I decided that I would double check. It wasn't in my distinct nature to be so… Careful or sure, but I was alone and… Screw it, I thought, turning the corner, though a soft smile overcame my lips when a sign pinned on a wooden fence read, "Wiltse Road." I was a guy who smiled often, I'll admit, but this was my first smile since yesterday. What was to smile about being here?

While walking down Wiltse Road, my gaze often turned to my right. There was a river flowing down and I often wondered where it led to. Maybe, like me, it didn't know where its journey would take it. But the water was pure, or what I could make out from it, a contrast to me. I sighed, stopping dead in my tracks before turning fully to face the river. It was so close yet I couldn't even feel any breeze coming off its cold surface. I placed my hands onto the metal fence which separated me from the bank and furthermore the river, but I didn't even get a cooling satisfaction from that. I turned on the road again, ever hopeful that a car may pass to give me hope, but still the feeling of paranoia and disbelief hung in the stuffy, mist filled air.

As much as I wished to continue with my new found friend, yet rival of jealousy, we had to split up. There were two paths in front of me, yet my natural feelings had never let me down before, so I decided I'd take the road left, whereas the river continued straight. I pulled up the backpack which was starting to fall to my elbows, mindlessly walking down the silent road. The voices seemed to stop calling me, growling seemed to no longer come from inches behind me and no longer could I hear the high pitched screams which only brought back horrifying memories I couldn't rid myself of. Things seemed to be looking up, and quite frankly I was glad. Maybe soon enough I would find someone to answer the many questions which raced through my mind since I got here. To me, the two words Silent Hill didn't answer everything.

I came to the conclusion that I hated split roads. My hand reached into my cords pockets, my eyes darting across the road. That's when my heart picked up motion. My eyes blinked. My hands trembled with fear, excitement, unknowing. My hand retraced its way out of my pocket, my legs automatically taking me right, not straight. And that's when I fell. Due to what? Disbelief, perhaps, but I fell to the mercy of skid marks. Human civilisation and the first I'd seen since I entered this god-forsaken… dream? My right hands traced nimbly, steadily but with haste across the black mark. To me, I wasn't over reacting. What would you do in my situation? Shrug at it? For the first time, I felt my eyes weren't playing tricks. My heart was only returning to normal pace before it sped up again for what my eyes picked up just a little up from the marks. I could feel my palms sweating and although my mind told me to go back, I stumbled to my feet. What the fuck…

"E-Excuse me." I called out to the figure walking away. Although it was only a silhouette due to the fog, it appeared to be a… I don't know, to be honest. Tall, I'm guessing 6 foot, if not close enough, while dragging a… human corpse, or what looked like a human corpse, in one hand and a sword in the other. The sword, however, was much bigger than the general sword. What the fuck was going on here? Why the fuck did I call out? Was I stupid? I never did think of consequences, but I could have been easily killed! I bit my lower lip, agreeing not to say anymore unless I was spoken to. Yes… That sounds like a better idea. My eyes returned to where the silhouette was limping away, the thing that first made my heart stop causing it to stop once more. This… thing, the thing staggering away didn't have a head. The thing that was walking away from a murder had a pyramid.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry this is short; I know it is, but I felt I should end this chapter here. And you all guessed who Dustil seen, yah? ;D

I'm also sorry it's not very… gripping like silent hill should be, but this is my first stab at horror/suspense so… bare with me.


End file.
